Jasper's Chocolate Cake
by Emmi-Chick
Summary: Emmett bets that Jasper can't eat a piece of chocolate cake, and things turn nasty.


**This story is rather random... prepare for twists! But I hope you enjoy it, I had fun writing it!**

**Love Emmi x**

**I own nothing. Unfortunately.. if I did, Jacob would be dead already, no offense to the one or two Jacob lovers out there... but he's a.. meanie! EDWARD FOREVER!! xD  
**

* * *

'Hello? Anyone home?'

It was a beautiful calm Sunday in Forks, and when theres a beautiful calm day involved, the poor Cullen family were forced to stay indoors and away from the sunlight. I always insisted to Edward that I spend sunny weekends with the family, after all, what could be more fun than a bored pack of vampires?

'We're in the kitchen Edward!' Sang Rosalie, her voice echoing through the giant house that belonged to the Cullen family.

After Edward took my coat and hung it up for me, I followed his footsteps to through the entrance hall, through the living room and into the kitchen, to quite possibly the weirdest scene I'd ever witnessed in my life.

'Ten dollars!' Called Emmett, banging his fist on the table playfully (causing several jars to fall down from their shelves.)

'Fifteen!' Laughed Alice, everyone fell silent, staring at Alice with disappointment. 'Oh come on guys!'

'No way Alice, if you're betting that he'll do it, I'm revoking my bet!' Emmett shook his head and backed away from the table, Alice was laughing.

'You said you wouldn't! You're cheating!' Alice crossed her arms angrily.

'And what do you call seeing the answer in the future? Playing fair?' Scoffed Emmett.

'I tried not to! I can't turn it off!'

'Yeah yeah...'

'Emmett, Alice, please.' Sighed Carlisle, 'Can't we just get along? Besides, he may change his mind...'

'Well?' Asked Rosalie, remaining quite invisible against the arch of the door until now. 'What do you say Jasper? 10 dollars?'

'Fine, can we just get this over with? The smell is awful!' Wined Jasper, who was sitting at the kitchen table (a prop for the Cullens) and trying to block his nose in disgust. Now that I looked around the kitchen, I noticed that all the vampires around me were wrinkling their noses in disgust, even Esme had a dish rag over her nose and mouth, and Carlisle clearly wasn't breathing. What was causing this terrible smell, I couldn't see yet, but Edward seemed to notice my confused look, because he smiled re-assuringly and answered my silent question.

'Emmett bet Jasper that he couldn't eat a slice of chocolate cake.' Edward chuckled by my side, shaking his head and pointing to the oven. Had that oven ever been used before?

'Oh' I sighed, smelling the air more thoroughly and indeed taking in the sweet scent of chocolate cake. Vampires must hate the smell.

'Okay Jasper darling, you asked for it!' Smiled Esme, taking the chocolate cake out of the oven and holding it at arms length as she walked back to the table, and put the cake in front of a gaging Jasper.

'Is it too late to change my mind?' Jasper asked hopefully, looking up at Alice.

'YES! 10 DOLLARS ALICE!' Laughed Emmett, holding his hand out expectantly to Alice, but Alice stared daggers at him, and he put his hand down.

'You revoked your bet Emmett, and besides, Jasper hasn't given up yet! Have you?' Alice walked over to Jasper's chair at the table and stood behind him, placing a small pale hand on his shoulder protectively.

'No... I haven't' Jasper answered with a sigh, looking at the cake in disgust.

'There you go then, you can do this Jasper! Pretend it's a bear!' Alice smiled, taking the seat next to Jasper and holding his hand encouragingly.

'Sure, because bears are always that ferocious! Look out Jasper, it's advancing!' Emmett roared with laughter, silencing himself only when Carlisle gave him a warning look. Alice cut Jasper a piece and placed it in her partner's hand. Jasper held it closely to his mouth, shut his eyes and was about to eat, before I interrupted him.

'Sorry, but am I to understand, you guys don't like chocolate?' I asked embarrassed by my question, for I now had six pairs of eyes, looking at me as though I was delusional. The only pair that remained still, were Edward's, he was used to silly questions like this, and he was now suppressing a grin. No one had answered me yet, they were all still staring, Jasper's cake held a centimeter from his open mouth.

'No, Bella... it's like rubber for humans... it's not natural for us to eat it, we don't need it and frankly, we hate the taste!' Edward laughed, stroking my hair and staring at his family, secretly telling them it's rude to stare, or so I figured, because they all looked away at Edward's stare.

'But you ate that pizza in the cafeteria once!' I remembered, looking up at Edward.

'Yes, but it was the same then... the taste was rather terrible.' Edward admitted. The Cullen's all looked very impatient now. All eyes were on Jasper, but his were on Edward's.

'You ate a pizza?' Jasper smiled, lowering the cake an inch from his mouth.

'A little-' Edward began, but was cut off.

'Don't change the subject Jasper! Scoff the cake!' Emmett yelled impatiently, Jasper snapped his attention to the cake and the disgust in his face was back. He was shaking his head and muttering that Emmett didn't have enough strength even in _his_ body to eat the cake. Silence dawned on the kitchen again, all vampires were smiling happily, all except for Jasper of course.

'Sure you don't see any danger in the near future Alice? Anything that might stop me from having to eat this cake?' Jasper smiled hopefully.

'Nothing life threatening Jasper, now go on! Show Emmett who has the real strength in this family!' Alice sang, shooting Emmett a nasty look, before pushing Jasper's hand holding the cake back to the entrance of his mouth, where the cake hovered.

'I don't know if I can do this...' Jasper gulped.

'It's alright Jasper, let it go...' Smiled Emmett.

'No! Come on Jasper!' Alice urged, pointing at the cake. And then, several things happened at once. Firstly, Jasper ate the tiny piece of cake and reacted horribly. His eyes bulged and watered, his eyebrows were lost into his thick blond hair and he leaped from his seat, swearing and cursing at Emmett. Emmett, who was standing next to a glass door at the time of the cake eating, threw his hands up in triumph and smashed the window. Carlisle and Edward were chuckling politely, but Carlisle seemed bored at the entire charade. Esme and Rosalie were giggling and helping Emmett pick up the glass, stopping every few seconds to look at Jasper, who was still yelling. Alice was walking around the kitchen, following Jasper who was walking slowly, muttering and trying to find something to drink to wash down the taste. Uh oh.

Jasper's eyes froze on me, sending shivers down my spine. He didn't look angry or crazy, like the night of my birthday when he almost killed me. No, he looked calmer, and this time... confused? Edward stepped in front of me, pulling me behind him but I shrugged him off and continued to stare at Jasper. Jasper didn't seem to realize what it looked like he was about to do... he didn't realize anything! The entire kitchen was silent, except for a faint rumbling sound coming from deep in Edward's chest. He was warning Jasper. He wouldn't really kill Jasper if it came to that? Would he? What then would happen to Alice? Would she be forced to kill Edward for Jasper's revenge? I threw the thought from my mind.

Jasper took a step forward towards me with blank eyes, and Edward braced himself, I could feel him tensing.

'No Edward.' I whispered, Jasper didn't take his eyes off me. Edward didn't move, and the rumbling got louder. The rest of the kitchen was still silent, watching the scene unfold before them. Alice was in shock, standing very still, holding the cake tin and staring at Jasper in disbelief.

'He isn't thinking Bella, I don't know what he's about to do, he's gone blank...' Edward seemed scared, Carlisle looked shocked and his expression almost made him look angry. Esme was standing, shocked, between Rosalie and Emmett, all three were holding broken glass.

'What do you mean?' Alice whimpered, over-coming her shock and reaching out to touch Jasper's shoulder, but he dodged her grasp easily. 'Jasper!' Alice cried in shock, taking a step back and looking at Edward as if begging him to do something.

'Jasper?' Edward asked, ignoring my struggling and forcing me behind him, 'are you feeling alright?'

Jasper remained silent, perhaps he hadn't heard Edward's question?

'Jasper-' I started from behind Edward, but was cut off.

'No Bella' Edward hissed at me.

'Stop it Edward, he's your brother!' I complained, Jasper remained still.

'I can't read his mind, I don't know what he's thinking!' Edward repeated like I was a two-year-old.

'Jasper!' I ignored Edward, 'Jasper say something!'

Jasper snapped to attention, he looked dizzy, almost human. He shook his head and blinked several times, as if he'd just come out of a dark movie theater and into the sunny street. Jasper took in the kitchen scene, looking at everyone in turn, confused as to why all eyes stared back at him, concerned.

'That was some bad cake!' Jasper complained, pointing at the cake and chuckling to himself, turning to face Alice.

'Yes,' Alice sighed gratefully, breaking the long silence, 'some bad cake!'

'Oh yeah! Awful, sorry I did that to you, sort of.' Emmett laughed nervously, nudging Rosalie gently.

'Right, terrible!' Rosalie smiled.

'Worst I've ever seen!' Smiled Esme, taking the cake from Alice and throwing it in the bin.

'I am rather brave, aren't I?' Jasper smiled to himself, bowing at his family.

'That you are' Edward replied, quite seriously. Was I missing something? What happened to Jasper? The cake couldn't have been that bad! But Jasper seemed perfectly normal now. He was laughing and clapping Emmett on the back, as Emmett gave over the ten dollars, as promised. Alice still seemed scared, but more relaxed as Jasper scooped her into his arms and took her into the lounge room to watch T.V with Rosalie and Emmett. I knew then that no one would ever speak of this charade again, no one would ever tell Jasper what they thought he was going to do, and I was comforted by that fact.

Now all who were left in the Cullen's kitchen, was myself, Edward, Carlisle and Esme. Esme sighed calmly, her hand on on her hip, staring into the rubbish bin where she had thrown the cake.

'Darling, I hate to say this to you, but you never were much of a cook!' Carlisle smiled, placing one hand over Esme's shoulder.

'You're not suggesting that my cooking resulted in that?' Esme smiled.

'Well what else was it? I do not think he was going to attack you Bella,' I jumped as my name was mentioned. Carlisle turned to face me, smiling. 'I think he just spaced into time... after all, Esme hasn't cooked for around fifty years!'

'Sorry about all this Bella!' Esme smiled apologetically.

'Oh no, it's fine, really!' I returned the smile. Edward was smiling now too, walking over to the bin to get a better view of the disposed cake before walking back to me and wrapping his arms around me, kissing my forehead.

'Sorry about all this.' Edward whispered to me, once Esme and Carlisle had left the room.

'Don't be! It was my idea, and it was rather funny when Emmett broke that window!' I laughed, pointing at said window, which was now letting in a warm comforting breeze.

'Well next time, we'll make it pizza, huh?' Edward chuckled into my hair and his breath stopped my lungs, before I heard screaming coming from the lounge room.

'WE'RE WATCHING BUFFY!' Emmett roared, I heard a crash.

'NO, WE'RE WATCHING INTERVIEW WITH A VAMPIRE!' Jasper returned the booming noise, another crash.

'Stop arguing!' Alice yelled over the crashing.

'I've sat through 34 episodes of Buffy this week! I'm not watching another! Don't you find it at all degrading?' Jasper asked Emmett, another crash.

'Oh, and Interview with a Vampire isn't degrading?' Emmett boomed, more crashing.

'Not as much!'

'It goes for three hours!'

'It's better than a teenage bimbo screaming 'vampire' every four minutes!'

'Take that back!' Yelled Emmett.

'How about we take a bet? I bet you can't sit through Interview with a Vampire without complaining!'

Edward and I ran into the lounge room, taking in the scene. Pillows were everywhere, feathers from the stuffing were floating in the air. A very serious pillow fight had just occurred in here...

'Well you can't sit through three episodes of Buffy without complaining!' Emmett smiled.

'Conditions?' Jasper asked, bored.

'If I win, by not complaining at all through the movie, then you have to eat the cake in the bin!'

'And if I win?'

'I'll eat it.' Emmett replied simply, holding out his hand. Jasper shook it.

'You're on! Three hours! Staring now!' Jasper laughed, running upstairs to the television in his room, Emmett behind him. Alice was only visible now, after the boys were gone. She was sitting happily on the couch, remote in one hand, half a pillow in the other.

'Spongebob Squarepants anyone?' She sang happily, motioning for myself and Edward to sit down next to her.

'What just happen-?' I started, but Alice answered my question.

'It works every time! I suggest two different shows to watch, and they argue, leaving me the television!' Alice smiled, as if it was obvious what she had done was easy. 'ROSE! THE TV'S FREE!'

'Can we watch Mean Girls?' Rose appeared from behind the staircase, walking over to the couch hopefully.

'No! We're watching Spongebob!' Alice yelled, changing the channel.

'Spongebob? No! We're watching Mean Girls!' Rosalie protested.

'Wanna bet?'

* * *

**Liked it? Hated it? Let me know! Is it too out of character?**

**Emmi x**


End file.
